Hazme sentir vivo
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Eso es lo que Stiles quería, lo que necesitaba. Dolor. Porque el dolor es lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo.
1. Parte I

**Otro fic que se estaba llenando de polvo cibernético. Casi un año desde que lo escribí. En fin, aquí vengo con mi último aporte a la shipp y está dividido en tres partes.**

 **Derek… solo por él y Stiles es que veía la serie. ¡Los amo!**

 **.**

 **Situado en el final de la Tercera Temporada parte A.**

* * *

 **I**

Sus ojos platinados por la luz de la luna se alzaron a través del ventanal para ver entre la oscuridad con las luces de la cuidad extendiéndose frente a él. Un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios y volvió a bajar la cabeza, como también los hombros, realmente estaba agotado.

Ese día habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, al parecer ese pueblo no pensaba darle tregua alguna. Aunque dudaba de que eso pasara con alguien tan maldito como él.

Entonces frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza como un animal captando un sonido, precisamente el de unos pasos apresurados hacia la entrada de su loft. No podía ser Cora, ella había ido a despedirse de la casa que alguna vez compartieron, la que estaba bañada en cenizas. Tan cercana a la muerte otra vez, la loba se había sentido atraída por aquel recuerdo, por aquella añoranza, porque entre cenizas, olor a humo y olvido, estaba lo que alguna vez la había atado a algo: su hogar.

Derek frunció el ceño levemente cuando captó los agitados latidos del corazón de la persona que se acercaba y sólo entonces inspiró, tan profundo que aquel aroma le embotó los sentidos.

Podía distinguir la ira por sobre el miedo, ¿pero miedo a qué? Se suponía que su padre estaba bien y que _él_ , de hecho, debería estar en su casa cuidándolo.

El lobo se giró por completo a la espera de que ese chico llegara, lo había reconocido en cuando captó su olor. Cuando la enorme puerta de fierro fue arrastrada, unos ojos color whisky chocaron contra los suyos.

Stiles entró dando pasos fuertes y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe, sin detener su andar hasta estar frente a Derek, que alzó el mentón intentando descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentando imaginar qué es lo que Stiles quería de él en esos momentos.

Entonces el humano giró la cabeza y vio la cama a un costado, perfectamente estirada. El lobo pudo ver a Stiles apretar la mandíbula y los huesos de su rostro resaltaron con aquel movimiento.

—Tú —le habló con tanto enojo que, por un instante, Derek cambió su expresión. Sabía lo que se venía, porque todos eran expertos en culparlo, en reprocharle cosas y eso es justamente lo que Stiles iba a hacer. Podía _olerlo_ —. Estabas revolcándote con ella mientras Scott casi muere al culparse por tu muerte. Todos creímos que estabas muerto, pero no, estabas ahí, follándola, y no te diste cuenta del demonio que era, de que casi mata a mi padre, ¡a todos! ¡Y pudiste haberlo evitado, Derek!

Entonces sus ojos, como caramelo espeso, se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndolos brillar de una forma distinta, mucho más triste pero no menos hermosa.

Derek abrió los labios levemente, porque no era del todo su culpa. La chica olía como un humano y le gustaba, no había nada más que descifrar. Porque ella no había huido despavorida, porque ella lo había ayudado, porque estuvo ahí cuando la necesitó. Como también sabía que Stiles sólo estaba buscando con quién desquitarse, que todo aquello era demasiado y que tarde o temprano iba a colapsar.

Stiles alzó sus puños frustrado por el silencio y aquella perpetua expresión de indiferencia en Derek, y comenzó a golpear su pecho con fuerza. Era duro como una maldita piedra y los calambres le azoraban los brazos con cada golpe. Pero no se detendría, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, sólo que de alguna manera no podía controlarlo y se sentía bastante bien.

Con cada golpe, Derek pudo sentir todo aquel dolor, ese que se escondía tras el eterno sarcasmo y sonrisa de Stiles. No se explicaba cómo llegaron a eso, porqué Stiles estaba ahí para desahogarse, ¿no era Scott su mejor amigo? Entonces cayó en la cuenta: era obvio que a él no lo dañaría. Lo que sentía en ese momento era furia y tenía que descargarla con alguien.

No hizo nada por detenerlo, dejó que el humano arremetiera contra su cuerpo, que más que dolor físico, le traspasaba su dolor más profundo: Miedo. Desconcierto. Soledad.

—¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de matarla! Incluso cuando todo se estaba desmoronando…

Fue ese instante donde los brazos de Stiles se detuvieron y sus ojos se alzaron hacia los de Derek. Fue como una descarga eléctrica, repentina y avasalladora. Un impulso primitivo, básico, que el humano no pudo controlar.

Levantó sus manos para enredar los dedos en el cabello corto de la nuca de Derek, jalándolo hacia él y haciendo chocar sus bocas. No fue delicado, fue un golpe duro que le dolió contra los dientes, pero cuando la lengua de Stiles se coló entre sus labios para tocar la suya, un gruñido se le escapó desde el fondo de la garganta.

Ante aquella vibración contra su boca, cayendo por su lengua y haciéndolo estremecer, Stiles abrió los ojos al tiempo que se separaba. La acostumbrada mueca en su rostro se acentuó, abriendo los labios en forma de anillo, boqueando sin saber qué decir primero.

—Oh, mierda. ¡Lo siento! Yo… no sé qué me pasó, debe ser el enojo. Ya sabes, el cuerpo tiende a soltar la frustración de muchas maneras y… bueno, de verdad. Derek, oh mierda, de verdad no quise, o sea, no me di cuenta de… oh, mierda.

Derek lo miraba atentamente, a sus labios y luego a sus ojos, aleatoriamente. Asintió con la cabeza, pero fue un gesto reflejo, seco, porque cuando esa boca tocó la suya, todo se volvió nada. Podía sentir el lobo removiéndose en su interior, debajo de su piel, empujando aquel impulso que lo hacía temblar de expectación.

Sus ojos no percibieron los movimientos nerviosos de Stiles, que agitaba los brazos, los apoyaba en sus caderas y luego metía las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera; porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar a qué venía el impulso de volver a besarlo. Derek acababa de salir de un embrollo amoroso y bastante malo, y se metería en otro, sería mejor que lo sacara de allí, que todo el asunto quedara zanjado y en el olvido. Pero cuando Stiles se mojó los labios, los segundos se desvanecieron y Derek avanzó un paso para volver a besarlo, tomándolo de la cintura y girándolo mientras devoraba su boca. Sintió la duda en el humano, que tardó en responder, pero en cuanto fue alzado para ser arrojado contra el duro escritorio tras él, sus labios respondieron incluso más ansiosos.

Stiles sintió su trasero caer duro contra la madera y aquella corriente recorrió su espina dorsal de manera dolorosa e incitante, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en las caderas del otro, para inclinarse hacia atrás y tomar aire, sin dejar de mirar los finos labios de Derek, que permanecían rojos y brillantes ante su toque.

Eso es lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Dolor. _Porque el dolor es lo único que lo hacía sentir vivo_.

Sin entender todo lo que estaba pasando, Derek sintió a su lobo excitado, aullando en su interior por salir y rasgar la ropa de Stiles. Era extraño, jamás le había pasado y sabía que tampoco podía perder el control. Pero era difícil, con las manos ansiosas del chico tironeando de su musculosa de color gris torpemente, ansioso, nervioso, podía olerlo y sentirlo.

Su deseo, su ira.

—Esto no es una buena idea —jadeó Derek contra su boca, dudando mientras sentía el labio inferior de aquel chico temblar entre los suyos.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —Y a pesar de que era consiente de todo el rumbo que había adquirido su _pequeño desquite_ , no se iba a detener. No quería.

Stiles sólo había acudido al loft porque necesitaba pelear con alguien, descargar todo aquel miedo y dolor. Pensó que perdería a su padre, y aunque el hombre estaba vivo y a salvo, era otra cosa la que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Un mal presentimiento, lo podía sentir entre su carne, lo que había hecho para encontrar a su padre iba a tener un costo muy alto. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Jamás arrepentido. Pero muy vulnerable. En vez de conversarlo con Scott como solía hacerlo, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera muy distinta, llevándolo lleno de ira hasta el lobo de ojos pardos, porque necesitaba culpar a alguien.

Pudo sentir la boca de Derek justo bajo su mandíbula, descendiendo con besos duros y húmedos, pegando los labios contra su piel hasta llegar a su hombro, donde tiró de la playera y sudadera que lo cubrían para poder morder. Stiles jadeó con fuerza, excitado a un nivel que jamás imaginó, sintiendo su pene duro contra la tela del pantalón. Derek inspiró y el castaño pudo sentir una media sonrisa contra su piel, él había captado el olor del líquido pre seminal que escurría dentro de la tela.

Derek jamás había estado con un chico, ¡ni siquiera le gustaban! Pero Stiles parecía ser diferente en muchos aspectos. Estaba allí, nublándolo todo, haciéndolo caer en un nuevo error, pero esta vez, extrañamente, no quería resistirse.

Desde que lo viera, tan hiperactivo, sensitivo pero torpe. De grandes ojos color whisky. De una sonrisa amplia, pero que cuando estaba relajado su boca adquiría una forma felina. Se preguntaba si el resto de su cuerpo también tendría lunares, como en su cuello y rostro.

Entonces sus pensamientos comenzaron a coordinarse en una sola cosa y Derek bajó su mirada hacia las torpes manos que intentaban abrir su pantalón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico, a pesar de estar algo nervioso, mostrando las ansias en sus temblores, ya le había quitado la playera. Se lamió el labio inferior cuando escuchó el cierre siendo deslizado hacia abajo.

Mientras esa mano se metía bajo su ropa interior, Derek comenzó a dudar de sí mismo. Era como si el control estuviera allí, rozando sus dedos pero no por completo, jugando en la línea lo justo para no dañarlo, pero perfecto para caer en el placer, en el instinto de tocarlo.

Alzó sus grandes manos jalando aquella sudadera con fuerza, provocando que los brazos de Stiles se hicieran hacia atrás, soltando un jadeo de frustración ante aquello, porque estaba _tocándolo_. El humano alzó la vista.

—Derek. —Es todo lo que pudo pronunciar y fue como miel cayendo por su boca, escurriéndose espesa y dulce.

Eran sus ojos, esa mirada caliente, salvaje. Stiles sabía que eran pardos, pero en ese momento se veían grisáceos ante la luz de la luna que se colaba en su espalda, iluminando al lobo frente a él. Sintió el golpe de adrenalina recorriéndolo al sentirse deseado y sólo eso le hizo dar un respingo a su entrepierna totalmente endurecida.

Derek podía sentir todo aquello con claridad, _olerlo, percibirlo_. Perdiendo el control le arrancó la playera, escuchando la tela siendo rasgada mientras lanzaba el trapo hacia un costado, atacando su cuello de inmediato, mordiendo sobre la pálida piel.

—¿No vas a comerme, cierto? Digo, literalmente, aunque morir así no sería tan mala idea, pero preferiría disfrutarlo hasta el final…

Un gruñido reverberó por la boca del lobo, pasando sobre la piel de Stiles como si lo estuviese tocando. Se sintió intimidado levemente y aún más encendido, también comprendió el "cállate" implícito.

Stiles jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual con nadie, y es que el estar enamorado de una chica tantos años y no ser correspondido, no lo ayudaba en nada a expandir y aumentar su experiencia. Se sentía tan eufórico que sus manos se movían solas, incitadas por el duro cuerpo del lobo, por los retazos de ira, por el deseo de querer perder el control. Aunque no era exactamente lo que había planeado, tampoco se sentía mal. Para nada, se sentía increíblemente bien.

Sus manos volvieron hasta su objetivo, metiéndola con la palma hacia dentro, tocando el duro falo entre la ropa interior de Derek. Estaba caliente y húmedo, y cuando deslizó la mano hacia arriba, también lo sintió muy suave. Comenzó el toque, de arriba hacia abajo, agarrándolo entre sus dedos y presionando con la palma. Podía ver la punta de ese miembro, bastante grueso, alzarse por el elástico del bóxer.

Derek tenía las dos manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos y lo observó un momento, tenía la boca entreabierta y Stiles pudo ver sus paletas claramente. Derek Hale era sexy, a un nivel del que por fin era consiente, por fin admitía. El ritmo de su masturbación aceleró, descoordinado e instintivo. Era improvisado, Stiles descubría ese cuerpo y también quería hacerlo sentir bien, quería volverlo loco, porque si lo hacía perder el control, él también lo haría.

Rozando el pulgar en la punta, lo vio estremecerse, quejándose ronco. Con el orgullo por las nubes, Stiles se acercó a su oído tragando con fuerza, sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir, pero el deseo era mucho más fuerte—: Destrózame, Derek, vamos, hazme sentir vivo.

El lobo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su estómago dar un vuelco con aquella voz. Tenía un tinte oscuro, desesperado, como si le necesitase tremendamente.

Stiles pudo sentirlo, el golpe de deseo, ese calor irradiar desde Derek hasta él. Con ello, también aumentó el suyo, sus ganas por conseguir aquel consuelo del que ni siquiera estaba seguro que funcionase como tal.

Bajó la tela con los dedos enganchados a los bordes hasta poder ver por completo ese pene erguido, casi llegándole al ombligo. Era imponente, como todo en él. Stiles se mordió los labios con fuerza, jamás se había sentido así, tan excitado con sólo tocar a otro tipo, comenzando porque nunca había tocado a otro tipo. Pero Derek parecía despertar un lado de él desconocido, en el cual no pensaría ahora, ni nunca. Lo que quería era un escape, aunque fueran unos minutos, de toda esa mierda en la que se había hundido hasta el cuello.

Con la mano empuñada alrededor de ese duro falo, Stiles seguía masturbándolo a un ritmo rápido, enloquecedor y ardiente. Stiles lo tocaba como si lo hiciera consigo mismo, imitando y probando los puntos ya conocidos, y eso estaba volviendo loco a Derek, _loco a su lobo_.

El sonido acuoso y la piel deslizándose entre sus dedos, todo lo estaba haciendo perder el control. Stiles no podía seguir conteniéndose y con ese pensamiento cruzando su turbulenta mente, usó sus piernas para arrimarse más al cuerpo de Derek, que deslizó la lengua por sus propios labios y luego la apretó con los dientes ante el ramalazo de placer.

—Stiles…

—Vamos, Derek, vamos. —Esa voz enronquecida llamando a su orgasmo, pero Derek ya lo había dejado dominar demasiado y ahora tomaría el control como la bestia que susurraba de deseo bajo su piel.

Al quitar la mano del humano, éste jadeó en protesta y no pudo más que apoyar las palmas con firmeza atrás, en el escritorio, porque Derek le estaba jalando los jeans con fuerza, arrastrando las zapatillas e incluso su ropa interior. Aunque Stiles estaba a contra luz, solo la luna brillando a su espalda, el lobo podía ver su cuerpo, delgado y con largas extremidades, pero proporcionado, se veía firme y sensual, en pleno crecimiento. Se le secó la garganta y al momento de tragar, jaló de sus tobillos hasta que sus caderas chocaron. El olor a deseo estaba emanando desde su parte baja, húmeda y caliente. Clamando por él.

Stiles exhaló contra su boca, sintiendo la presión del predador contra su cuerpo, era como si su instinto, ese sexto sentido, el lado más primitivo de su parte humana, estuviera siendo sometido por la sensación de ser la presa. Y le encantaba.

Pasó los brazos tras su cuello y Derek metió sus enormes manos bajo su cuerpo, agarrando su culo con fuerza y alzándolo. Un nuevo beso, mucho más desesperado y torpe debido al movimiento, porque el moreno lo estaba guiando hacia la cama, donde lo dejó caer sin mucho cuidado.

Stiles se lamió los labios al verlo parado a los pies de la cama, escuchó los pesados bototos cuando se los quitó haciendo palanca y no dejó de observar su mirada, deseosa, hambrienta, sólo quería que se acercara ya, que lo _destrozara_ de una vez.

Entonces pestañeó un par de veces mientras Derek se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, rozando su duro torso contra su vientre, subiendo hasta morder sus labios y raspando sus piernas con los jeans aún puestos.

—No —soltó de repente y podría reír ante el rostro de incredulidad de Derek, ahora si le arrancaría la garganta con los dientes y no de la manera en la que él quería—. La cama… no…

—La cambié —respondió el lobo de golpe, sintiendo la duda en la quietud del hiperactivo humano—. Su olor era empalagoso, estaba hasta en el colchón —explicó encogiéndose de hombros sin más, percibiendo que Stiles se refería a la _Druida_ Jennifer.

Sus miradas entonces se toparon y fue como una chispa chocando con gas, una explosión, el fuego de su deseo, de su miedo, volvía para arrasar con todo.

Derek le dio un beso rápido, tomando su labio inferior y jalando, para alejarse y bajar por su abdomen mordiendo con algo de fuerza, dejando saliva y marcas contra esa piel nívea. El lobo se alzó para mirarlo, su piel salpicada de lunares, como el cielo nocturno, los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían bajo sus movimientos y aquello lo estaba incitando demasiado.

Se inclinó hacia delante, provocando que Stiles frunciera el ceño ante la expectación, para luego dejar caer la cabeza en cuanto sintió una lamida en la punta y luego un anillo de carne bajando por todo su miembro. Estaba caliente, caliente y mojado, y era asombroso.

—¡Derek! ¡Oh, mierda! —gimió mientras sus piernas eran acomodadas en los hombros del lobo, que perdía sus hebras azabache entre sus piernas.

Stiles jamás había recibido una mamada, en cambio Derek, muchas. Pero jamás había hecho una, así que se guiaría por su propia experiencia, por lo que le gustaba a él mismo. Por los temblores en el cuerpo del chico, supo que iba por buen camino, ahuecando las mejillas, subiendo y bajando, metiendo la lengua en aquel orificio.

El aroma de Stiles era mucho más fuerte ahí, más espeso, más incitante. Podía sentir su verdadera lujuria emanando desde su parte baja, con un sabor que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Porque a su lobo, ese chico lo estaba poniendo más que caliente. _Estaba hambriento_.

—Ahí… ¡sí! Oh, sí. Derek, maldita sea… —jadeaba Stiles removiéndose sobre las sábanas, sintiendo ese calor abrazador recorrer su dura polla. Con cada jadeo, sentía las uñas de Derek clavarse en sus caderas, sobre el hueso, y podía sentir la sangre caliente deslizándose sobre su piel.

Eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Sonrió unos segundos, un tanto desesperado y melancólico, pero fue en ese momento de desconcentración que su pene dio un respingo mientras era sostenido entre los labios de Derek, que alzó la vista dejándolo ir de su boca, con un sonido tan sucio, que solo con eso hubiese terminado por correrse.

Derek miró la piel de Stiles, bañada en hilillos de sangre bajo sus dedos, pero cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del humano, éste se alzó para jalarlo del cuello y atraerlo hacia sí, al tiempo que Derek lo alzaba para sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Stiles le besó con voracidad, metiendo y sacando su lengua obscenamente, _aprendía rápido_ , para luego besar su mejilla, sintiendo la barba picarle los labios y siguió su camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo con fuerza.

—A eso me refería, que duela. Justó así —susurró Stiles moviendo las caderas, pero la posición no era muy cómoda, así que los roces fueron torpes y débiles, creando aún más expectación.

Por primera vez, Derek sintió ese dolor, esa ansiedad siendo liberada de ese cuerpo. Stiles estaba desesperado, estaba roto y quería sentirse vivo a pesar de ello. Y lo comprendía, porque él mismo estaba así de destruido, era cobarde y sentía el dolor de la traición a lo largo de sus años. Si Stiles quería aquello, se lo daría, porque aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, él también lo necesitaba. Dejar salir todo aquel daño y convertirlo en placer.

Dejó sus garras salir, arañando desde los omóplatos hasta su espalda baja. Rasguños medidos, pero que ardían y Stiles dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás siseando, para luego mirar a Derek que tenía los ojos azules brillando, fríos como el hielo, poderosos, sobrenaturales.

—Así, justo así —soltó el humano con los ojos llorosos, dándole un lametón al mentón de Derek, que jadeó contra su boca.

Entonces lo empujó contra el colchón, abriéndole las piernas y ganándose un gemido en respuesta, ansioso y asustado. Lo vio lamerse los labios, ya hinchados por sus mordiscos, para luego alinear sus erecciones y comenzar con el frote. Con una dulce fricción de ambos penes.

Era incitante, placentero, y lo dejaba con ganas de más. El menor se arqueó contra el colchón a merced de la boca hambrienta de Derek, que se inclinó y mordió una de sus tetillas, jalándola con los dientes y luego pasando su lengua.

—Te voy a devorar, Stiles —dijo Derek contra su cuerpo, lanzando nuevas oleadas de excitación, comenzando a subir por su pecho—. Te dolerá por un buen tiempo y no podrás pensar en nada más que en mí, en esta noche…

Derek lo estaba mordisqueando, chupaba su piel con saña y Stiles no podía estar más excitado. Ante esas palabras, ante esa promesa, ante las ansias de sentirlo aún más.

El mayor se alzó para apoyarse en un brazo, guiando su mano entre sus cuerpos y agarrando ambas pollas, comenzando a masturbarlos con fuerza, apretando, subía y bajaba, giraba su mano y deslizaba el pulgar por la punta para hacerlos gritar al unísono.

Podía sentir la sangre de Stiles correr por sus venas, bajo la piel, podía sentir los latidos erráticos de su corazón, podía oler el deseo con la sombra del miedo. Quería tomar todo aquello.

Sintió el cosquilleo por sus encías, los colmillos comenzaron a salir, sintiendo la tirantez en la boca y sus encías algo adormecidas, ellos ya estaban afuera, sobresaliendo de su boca. Soltó un gruñido animal y la columna de Stiles lo resintió, mezcla del miedo y la ansiedad.

El humano apoyó una mano en su costado y la otra en su nuca mientras se inclinaba y deslizaba la punta de la lengua por uno de sus colmillos.

—Hazlo. —Una petición disfrazada de orden.

Derek no dejó de mover su mano ni sus caderas, frotándose contra él con fuerza, al tiempo que Stiles lo aferraba con sus piernas y lo mantenía contra él, moviéndose al compás.

Todo estaba cliente, caliente y confuso. El orgasmo se acercaba con oleadas de placer azorando sus cuerpos, con punto de iniciación en su parte baja. Se frotaban con descaro, con el pre semen empapando sus manos, sus torsos, haciendo más sonora y fácil la fricción. Con el olor a sexo impregnándose en la atmósfera, en las sábanas, en sus pieles.

Derek se alzó unos instantes, presintiendo su propio clímax y el de Stiles reverberando entre su carne. Entonces la mano del humano se le unió, instando a quitar la suya para aferrarle el pene, así, masturbándolo sólo a él. El lobo comprendió el mensaje, imitándolo, tocándo a Stiles con desesperación, mezclándose con su propio placer, quería acabar y quería que él también lo hiciera.

 _Juntos._

—¡Ah! ¡Mn! —Stiles se mordió los labios con fuerza, sintiendo el regusto metálico caer por su lengua, y en ese preciso instante, un rugido animal lo hizo abrir los ojos, al tiempo que Derek abría la boca y lo mordía en la curvatura de su cuello, enterrando los colmillos, rasgándole la piel—. ¡De-Derek!

El dolor fue abrasante, haciéndolo temblar y activando su orgasmo. Se corrió entre los firmes dedos del lobo, con los dientes aún enterrados en su carne. El olor a sangre y a sexo lo tenían aturdido, sumido en un trance en medio del clímax, temblando y gimiendo alto, sintiendo la liberación de sus músculos con aquello.

Sintió los colmillos saliendo de él, se quejó bajo y sus ojos se toparon con los de Derek, que en un pestañeo volvieron a ser pardos. Vio las manchas se espesa sangre en sus labios, los cuales el lobo succionó para tragar los restos y luego inclinarse y deslizar la lengua por su mentón, donde una mancha de semen se había pegado a su piel con el orgasmo anterior.

Stiles jadeó, excitado de nuevo, pero de una manera más suave, más sublime, se alzó y capturó su boca. Besó a Derek profundo, tomando sus labios con fuerza y hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, sosteniendo sus mejillas para que no se alejara de aquel contacto. Saboreó la mezcla de sabores, donde el metálico de la sangre ganaba por mucho. Se deslizó entre sus labios mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, no podía detenerlas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si realmente estaba llorando.

Entonces Derek se separó jalando de su labio inferior, haciendo que le doliera la herida que él mismo se había provocado antes. Ese dolor, aquel ardor exquisito lo devolvió a la realidad. _Derek lo hizo._

Se miraron por unos momentos, donde Stiles quería reír como idiota ante la leve vergüenza, pero el hecho de estar satisfecho de muchas maneras lo hizo quedarse quieto, perdiéndose en esas profundidades de color verde y según la luz, azul.

Derek se dejó caer a su lado respirando profundamente, tragando para volver a sentir el sabor de su sangre.

—Sabrás superarlo, siempre lo haces. Eres fuerte a pesar de ser sólo un humano, eres mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, Stiles.

El chico giró la cabeza para verlo, pero Derek sólo miraba el techo, donde las sombras del enorme ventanal se colaban distorsionándose para adaptarse a la forma que tocaban. Se sintió extraño, un calor dentro del pecho. Se dio cuenta de la fuerza de esas palabras, de que Derek era sincero y, de alguna forma, saber que creía en él de esa manera lo hizo sentir bien, demasiado bien.

Eso fue lo que lo asustó.

Stiles se levantó de la cama de golpe, no pensando en su desnudez y acercándose al escritorio, donde recogió su ropa interior para deslizarla por sus piernas.

—¿Me prestas el baño?

—Hay toallas limpias en el mueble.

El castaño asintió mientras terminaba de recoger su ropa y caminó hacia el lugar. Necesitaba una ducha.

El agua caía por su cuerpo, tiñéndose de rojo para luego volverse tan clara que se sintió como si lo limpiara. Dejó ir todo aquello, todo ese dolor, todo. Alzó el rostro hacia el tibio chorro de agua y deslizó las manos por su cuello, pero no quiso usar jabón, no, quería ese olor impregnado por el resto de la noche.

Cuando cerró la llave, aún sentía el nudo en el estómago, desde que Derek le dijera aquello.

Se vistió y cerró la enorme puerta de metal tras él, caminando hasta el ascensor y volviendo a su casa.

Derek estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello negro y negó con la cabeza. Aquello había desatado algo en él, la sensación de ser necesitado, de al fin haber podido ayudar a alguien y ser ayudado al mismo tiempo. El aroma de Stiles le embotaba los sentidos y supo que aquello había sido un grave, muy grave error, el que no se podría sacar de la cabeza.

.

.

Scott le dijo que Derek se había ido con su hermana Cora esa misma mañana. Stiles asintió lentamente pero no dijo nada. Aunque algo muy dentro de él burbujeaba desilusión, cierta tristeza, pero lo ignoró, como solía hacerlo, evitando el problema hasta que ya no tuviera otra opción, pero sin Derek allí, se le haría mucho más fácil.

Quizás aquello había empeorado las cosas, porque si bien estaba mucho más tranquilo, volvía a ser él, también supo que algo había despertado en su interior, algo que clamaba por el lobo y sabía que si se dejaba llevar, si comenzaba a pensar, terminaría más hundido que cuando había acudido a él.

Su mejor amigo no preguntó por el mordisco en su cuello o por los arañazos en su espalda cuando se cambiaron de camisetas en un entrenamiento de lacrosse. Tampoco por el fuerte olor de Derek impregnado en su piel, por varios días, aunque menguaba con el jabón y colonia que usaba, fue muy difícil que se fuera por completo.

Scott no preguntó porque sabía que sería peor, puede que fuera algo impulsivo a veces, pero ahora, como un verdadero Alpha, podía captar otras cosas.

 _Dejó que Stiles volviera a ser Stiles_ , porque lo necesitaban, así como Derek fue el ancla de Stiles, él, como humano, lo era para la manada de lobos.

Aunque también presintieran que venían tiempos peores, al menos, no añadiría su mezcla de sentimientos a la lista de problemas, no ahora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews siempre son amados.**

 **Mordidas dulces~**


	2. Parte II

**Situado en el final de la Tercera Temporada parte B.**

* * *

 **II**

Stiles frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza desde su asiento. No había podido dormir en días, temeroso de que las pesadillas volvieran, no sabiendo si estaba despierto o no. Sintiendo la sicosis comenzar a apoderarse de su mente. Estaba distraído, cansado, queriendo rendirse a saber si seguía despierto o de nuevo se trataba de un sueño.

En ese momento, tenía otra razón para no dormir y preocuparse en contra de su voluntad.

—Volvió.

—Así es —asintió Scott lentamente, tomando de su rebanada de pan para darle un mordisco, quitándole importancia a la noticia que le acababa de dar a su mejor amigo.

Derek había vuelto a la cuidad. Scott le había contado que durante la fiesta que habían realizado en el loft, luego de que Stiles se fuera de allí, Derek había llegado para echarlos a todos, volteando la mesa del Dj y todo el asunto. Stiles pudo haber reído, soltando alguna broma como: "no me extraña de un lobo amargado" o "al menos tuvo estilo, hay que admitirlo". Pero nada, ni una sola palabra salía de sus labios, y es que ya ni siquiera se sentía _él mismo._

Era como si algo se deslizara bajo su piel, echando raíces en su cerebro, intentando tomar su mente y jugando con él cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Stiles estaba preocupado. Era consciente de que el pacto que hicieron con el Nemeton tendría consecuencias así, oscuras, una cicatriz eterna. Pero al parecer sólo a él le afectaba tan profundamente, porque aunque había recuperado su capacidad para leer, seguía contándose los dedos de las manos constantemente. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que _algo_ seguía allí, con él.

Tenía miedo, miedo de dejar de ser él mismo, de caer ante la locura… como su madre.

¿Acaso ese pacto había activado algo en su mente? Puede que tuviera la misma enfermedad que su madre, pero "dormida". Eso era lo que le aterraba, terminar igual, destrozar a su padre por segunda vez. Olvidarlo todo.

Morir también lo aterraba. Porque tenía esa sensación, ondeando con tentáculos negros sobre su corazón, entre sus pensamientos.

—De alguna manera me alegra que haya regresado, ya sabes, me siento más tranquilo, si algo sucede podremos recurrir a él—continuó hablando Scott, al ver a su mejor amigo toqueteándose los dedos, contándolos, sabía que los estaba haciendo por cuarta vez desde que se sentaron a almorzar.

—No pensabas eso al principio —dijo Stiles alzando la vista, sin saber muy bien porqué estaba molesto con aquel lobo, ¿quizás porque había regresado para perturbar su no-calma? Sí, era una buena razón—. Ahora dices que será tu guía, ¿Cómo un aprendiz Jedi? Sólo trata de que no te lleve por el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

—Stiles… —Scott rio, sacudiendo la cabeza y terminando de comer—. Sabes muy bien que Derek no es el malo de la película, aunque trate de verse así.

—Lo que tú digas, Alpha de los Alphas, pero que sepas que esa cara de estreñido y mirada de asesino no ayudan en nada a cambiar mi idea sobre él.

Scott lo miró de manera significativa, y era porque sabía _muy bien_ lo que había pasado entre ellos justo antes de que Derek se fuera. _Mordiscos, aromas, silencio._ No era de su incumbencia, porque si Stiles no había querido decirle nada, una razón debía de tener. Aunque quería sonsacárselo, y definitivamente lo haría, pero en esos momentos tenían algo mucho más complicado de lo que preocuparse y pensar en Stiles y Derek de ese modo era un tanto… extraño.

Además, los lobos rezagados de la manada de Deucalion estaban merodeando y él no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con ellos alrededor. No sabía cómo ser un Alpha, todo lo hacía por instinto, aunque a esas alturas, con el lobo intentando escapar de su control, todo estaba el doble de complicado.

No volvió a mencionar su nombre, y es que no quería poner a Stiles más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Su corazón latía mucho más rápido, sin mencionar que su aroma era de completa tensión. Sabía que no había dormido mucho y no necesitaba sus sentidos de Hombre lobo para notarlo. Las ojeras marcadas, el color pálido de su piel, sus ojos brillosos y enrojecidos.

—Deberías retirarte antes de clases e ir a descansar, Stiles, tienes una cara de miedo —dijo Scott antes de tomar su bandeja del almuerzo y voltearse, señal de que era casi una orden.

Stiles frunció los labios, todo aquello no estaba pasando desapercibido para sus amigos, lo que no era buena señal. Lo mejor sería ir con Melissa, porque sí, estaba agotadísimo, además confiaba bastante en ella y sabía que podría ayudarlo de alguna manera, o al menos lo intentaría.

.

.

Derek se giró para ver su celular sobre el escritorio, estaba sonando. Caminó con rapidez y vio el nombre de Scott en la pantalla, así que contestó con rapidez.

—¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez? —Preguntó luego de que el nuevo Alpha le dijera que Stiles había desaparecido—. Bien, voy para allá.

El lobo colgó mientras se metía el móvil en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y tomaba su chaqueta. Stiles había desaparecido y él estaba muy al tanto de su condición, de todo lo que había pasado para salvar a su padre. No era difícil no saber que algo extraño pasaba con él, podía ver su rostro demacrado y su actuar aún más raro, porque no le había perdido el rastro desde que volvió a Beacon Hills.

Tampoco necesitaba su aroma para rastrearlo esta vez, lo recordaba perfectamente, contra su piel, contra su boca. Mientras corría a toda velocidad entre la espesura del bosque, se detuvo de vez en cuando para olfatear a su alrededor, intentando captar algo, pero a pesar de que el viento estaba a su favor, sólo podía percibir el aroma de los siervos y conejos en la zona. Stiles no estaba en el bosque, lo sabía, debía seguir en la cuidad.

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por su celular, Scott le decía que su Jeep había sido encontrado aparcado en el Hospital. Con ello en mente, cambió su rumbo hasta llegar al enorme edificio, al parecer antes que todos. Subió hasta la azotea, inspirando con pesadez y ahí estaba, ese aroma cítrico, mezclado con el amargo de los medicamentos. El aroma de Stiles. Salió y sintió el golpe contra su nariz, estrés, ansiedad pura. Ahí hubo una lucha, lo sabía. ¿Pero contra quién pelearía Stiles?

 _Contra él mismo._

Pero Stiles no estaba allí. Caminó y las piedras hicieron ruido bajo sus pies mientras miraba hacia abajo con la esperanza de verlo.

Scott llegó a su lado a los segundos después, podía sentir su miedo y él mismo pudo absorberlo, si Scott estaba así de asustado, era por algo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo estaba pasando con Stiles, y estaría atento, lo encontraría pasase lo que pasase.

Porque era el humano más fuerte que había conocido, inteligente, fiel. Porque le gustaba, amistosamente, amorosamente. Derek no podía permitirse que nada le pasara, por él había vuelto a ese pueblo de mierda.

.

.

A pesar de aquella promesa, Derek estaba allí de pie, con ambas manos sobre el escritorio de su solitario loft, el mismo en donde había tenido a Stiles entre sus brazos. Intentaba pensar, se preguntaba qué podría hacer para pelear contra el Nogitsune que lo había poseído. Ese demonio se estaba apoderando de Stiles. De ese chico flacucho, débil, del que nadie había sospechado, incluyéndolo, ahora estaba siendo devorado por ese demonio zorruno.

¿Por qué no vio las señales antes? Sabía exactamente la razón: porque él quería creer que el demonio no se fijaría en un chico como él, un simple adolescente, además con trastornos de hiperactividad. Pero lo había subestimado, se había engañado a sí mismo. Stiles tenía una mente brillante, era obvio que el Zorro lo escogería. Ahora todo se había salido de control, Stiles casi incendia el hospital, casi mata a mucha gente, incluso se había encerrado en un psiquiátrico después de eso. Nada había servido para contenerlo, el chico había huido, y por la bomba que había explotado en la estación de policía, la cual casi lo mata a él también, sabía que iría por más. Porque el verdadero objetivo de aquello era matar al Sheriff, a su propio padre.

El Nogitsune quería caos, destrucción, y estaba usando a Stiles para ello. Sabía que no era su culpa, que Stiles estaba siendo dominado y eso sólo aumentaba su ira, ¿cuánto más tendrían que ponerlo a prueba? ¿Cuánto más tendrían que destrozarlo? Ya cargaba con la muerte de su madre, sus trastornos, lo sobrenatural que se había vuelto su vida ¿añadir más? Derek debía hacer algo, lo sabía, _lo sentía_.

Miró su celular, en 20 minutos debía ir al nuevo departamento de los Argent para comenzar la búsqueda de Stiles.

Como un Déjà vu, sintió los pasos hasta su puerta metálica, que se deslizó con lentitud, dejando ver a un chico escuálido, que con los ojos llorosos y temblando, volvió a cerrarla tras él.

Derek avanzó por impulso, dispuesto a abrazar al chico, a contenerlo para que no se desmayara y añorando su contacto, y entonces captó el aroma. Era el del humano, pero algo espeso y caliente se mezclaba con su esencia. Se detuvo a unos pasos y frunció el ceño, inhalando con más fuerza.

—Derek…

Esa voz, como vidrios cayendo contra el suelo. Lo estaba llamando, él lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo volvió a moverse, pero era su lado animal, su lobo, el que lo retenía. Algo no estaba bien, había algo en su mirada que no lo convencía. Parado allí, temblando, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, todo indicaba que Stiles estaba allí, pero sentía la mentira, sentía lo extraño de la situación.

—¿Acaso no vas a consolarme también? —dijo Stiles de pronto y su rostro cambió, una sonrisa, el brillo espeluznante abarcó toda su expresión y Derek apretó la mandíbula.

—Tú no eres Stiles.

Una risa nasal, una burla. Stiles miró al suelo y luego a Derek, mientras se enderezaba y metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón con gesto casual.

—Te acostaste con una Druida deforme, ¿qué problema habría conmigo? Este es su cuerpo, de todos modos.

Derek gruñó alto, meneando la cabeza al tiempo que los dientes sobresalían de su boca. Avanzó unos pasos, amenazante, pero sintió como dudaba de lo que iba a hacer exactamente. ¿Acaso iba a golpearlo? ¿Sería capaz de atacar a Stiles? Ése no era Stiles.

Ése no era Stiles.

Ése no era Stiles.

Se lo repetía como un maldito mantra, pero cuando el chico avanzó hacia él, su mente se hizo una mezcla de nada y de todo al mismo tiempo, el movimiento de Stiles fue rápido, sintió esas manos tomar su rostro y deslizar la lengua sobre sus colmillos, gruñó ante el calor, ante ese toque, y fue cuando se alejó con brusquedad para poner una mano sobre ese cuello. Ya no tenía los colmillos afuera y sus ojos volvían al tono pardo de siempre. Estaba dudando, estaba temblando por dentro. Sabía que debía hacer algo, detenerlo, pero no sabía cómo iba a hacer eso, ¿golpeándolo hasta la inconciencia? Podría hacer un montón de cosas, pero al ver el rostro de Stiles, de la persona por quien sentía algo mucho más allá de la atracción, no podía hacerlo.

Derek se sintió impotente, débil a un nivel que nunca antes había sentido y fue ese momento en el que el demonio sonrió ampliamente, dando un brinco y envolviendo sus caderas con las piernas para juntar sus bocas. Stiles metió su lengua, hasta el fondo, para luego sacarla y mordisquear sus labios, sintiendo los jadeos de Derek, entre consternación y placer.

El lobo no sabía qué estaba pasado, su cuerpo recibió el suyo por instinto, encajando a la perfección. Derek se giró llevando al humano consigo, respondiendo al beso con intensidad, con el demonio dominando al situación, succionado su labio inferior, mordiendo su lengua. Iba a perder el control, lo sabía, lo sabía, y todo se le estaba escapando entre los dedos.

Entonces lo dejó caer contra el escritorio pesadamente y se alejó empujando su pecho con fuerza.

Stiles sonrió, con ese semblante demoníaco, sobrenatural, mientras deslizaba esa lengua por el labio inferior. Derek se alejó bastante, jadeando, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía aturdido, por un momento hubiese sucumbido, pero era el aroma, ese olor no era el del humano, sólo eso lo mantenía firme, le hacía recordar que aquel que lo estaba besando no era Stiles.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Derek? —Preguntó Stiles apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, en un gesto más serio, ante la atenta mirada del moreno—. Porque Stiles se sacrificó, me dejó dominar su cuerpo para salvar a una chica a la que apenas conoce. Aunque ella besaba muy bien. —Se lamió los labios con malicia—. Es tan fácil hacerlos caer cuando están débiles… cuando están solos. Oh, ¿es dolor lo que veo en tus ojos?

Derek apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, resistiéndose incluso a pestañear, y alzó más el rostro, tratando de disimular aquella punzada en su pecho ante esas crueles palabras. ¿Cuán vulnerable había estado Stiles?

 _No es él, no es él._

—Me dejó entrar para que no la matara. Pero tranquilo, puedo asegurarte que ella no le gusta, sólo se dejó llevar, el cansancio, el estrés, ya sabes —dijo girando la muñeca como si eso no fuera importante—. Pero, ¿quieres saber lo que siente por ti?

El lobo abrió la boca, para cerrarla rápidamente. Miró a suelo, no quería escucharlo, no era tan infantil, tampoco caería en su juego, no.

—¿Derek? —El moreno alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro asombrado del chico, que miraba a su alrededor confundido, perdido. ¿Stiles?

Lo observó unos instantes, con cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión. Olfateó el aire, era el mismo, con ese toque espeso en el fondo. Pero la expresión del humano era genuina. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros, preocupado, instando a que alzara la cabeza para mirarlo.

Y lo hizo, ahí estaba la sonrisa petulante que lo hizo jadear entre la frustración y la ira. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, el Nogitsune lo había tomado del cuello de la playera para jalarlo con fuerza, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetro.

—Tarde. Él ya es mío, Derek.

Lo lanzó con fuerza, muy lejos, y aquel golpe contra el escalón de la entrada del loft fue preciso, justo bajo su nuca, aturdiéndolo, vio entre sombras a Stiles acercarse a él, todo era borroso, pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo de medio lado, oscuro. Autosuficiente. Caótico.

.

.

El sonido del celular pareció ir subiendo de volumen conforme su conciencia salía a flote, así fue como Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la cama, con la boca reseca, como si hubiese dormido, ¿pero en qué momento…?

"Chris Argent" apareció en la pantalla. Mierda, hace 40 minutos debía estar con ellos para comenzar la búsqueda de Stiles.

Stiles…

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su loft, el que estaba completamente vacío. Se suponía que segundos antes había estado con Stiles, con el Nogitsune. Se llevó la mano a la nuca instintivamente sin sentir dolor o molestia alguna, todo debido a su curación rápida. No podía saber qué había pasado, lo último que recordaba es que estaba frente al escritorio cuando él lo empujó y luego… nada.

El nuevo sonido del celular lo hizo dar un respingo mientras lo tomaba y respondía con un "Voy en camino, lo siento". Tomando su chaqueta de cuero y caminando hacia la enorme puerta metálica, mirando hacia atrás una última vez. Quizás todo había sido un sueño, con un demonio nunca se sabe.

.

.

Ése no era Stiles, lo sabía, podía olerlo, podía sentirlo. Ese denso líquido bullendo por su estómago hasta su garganta, ahogándolo. Tragaba con fuerza, pero esa mala sensación no se iba. Lo que había allí era una extensión del cuerpo del humano, era y no era Stiles. El demonio había tomado su forma y parte de su alma.

Allí, sentado en un escalón de la escuela bañada en negro nocturno, estaba el Nogitsune, mirándolo con una sonrisa ladina, esperándolo, utilizando el sarcasmo, algo tan propio de Stiles, contra él. Estaba jugando, usando su cuerpo y sus rasgos. Lo sabía, pero se veía igual a él. Ése era su aspecto, pero ya no era Stiles.

Los Oni se movieron, las espadas rasgando el aire con cada movimiento. Sus bocas lobunas se abrieron en un rugido animal, poderoso, a la espera del ataque. Derek fue seguido por los gemelos, ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad, prueba de que habían matado a gente inocente, prueba de su peligrosidad. Avanzaron para encontrarse con aquellos legendarios guerreros, intentando evitar sus espadas, recibiendo cada golpe, y devolviéndolo también. Pero eran jóvenes, y esos seres, únicos. La pelea era muy difícil.

Derek pudo esquivarlos, con cortes contra sus brazos, hasta que se plantó frente al demonio, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta y mirando aquellos ojos. No tenían brillo alguno, sólo oscuridad, prometían el caos. Rugió contra su rostro, quería matarlo, quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que de alguna forma le haría daño a Stiles, que eso era una extensión de su cuerpo, parte de él y no sólo por su forma.

Lo entendió, Derek supo que el Nogitsune estaba tomando fuerza vital de Stiles para mantener esa forma, y que si lo lograba, podría tenerla para siempre.

—No puedes matarme, eres un simple lobo. Un beta. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ser un Alpha.

—¡Devuélveme a Stiles!

Esa sonrisa, burlona como su naturaleza legendaria, se acentuó mientras ladeaba la cabeza. —¿Y cuándo fue tuyo? Derek, Stiles jamás te querrá, porque no eres nada, sólo un lobo solitario que todo lo que toca… lo destruye.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, viendo como ese ser se relamía los labios, y la ira lo hizo temblar, jadeando fuerte, sintiendo al lobo apoderase de él. Porque ese Demonio lo estaba utilizando, porque estaba dañando a la persona que quería. Porque Stiles le había salvado la vida, de muchas maneras, lo había hecho sentir necesitado, no tan roto.

No permitiría que aquel Demonio se quedara con él, no. No dejaría que absorbiera su vida.

—Ya te lo dije, es mío.

E invocados por su actual dueño, los Oni tomaron a Derek de los brazos para soltar el agarre y arremeter contra él. Sólo unos golpes, que pudieron aumentar y ser letales hasta que los gemelos volvieron en su auxilio, ahora peleando en equipo, mientras el Nogitsune salía de su campo de visión.

El olor a sangre y metal inundaba sus fosas nasales, lo que lo trajo al presente. Debía derrotar a los Oni para llevar la caja donde antes estuvieron las garras de su madre, hasta donde estaba el verdadero Stiles.

.

.

Derek no había podido llegar, Isaac fue en su auxilio para llevar la caja. Clavó sus ojos azul eléctrico en la escuela cuando los Oni dejaron de atacarlos, haciéndose humo entre sus garras. Entonces lo supo, Stiles había vencido.

Se giró cuando el olor a sangre le llegó directo a la nariz, Aiden estaba herido, herido de muerte. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos del corazón de su gemelo, Ethan, que arrodillado a su lado, intentaba sonreírle, calmarlo, con la esperanza de que aquella herida no fuera tan grave como él mismo la sentía en su interior.

Eran gemelos, compartían un vínculo que incluso era palpable para Derek, que se arrodilló al mismo tiempo, escuchando como el chico decía que le dolía… le dolía que Lydia no creyera que él fuera bueno. Pero a él si le creería, se lo diría, porque Derek sentía la tristeza en su corazón. Aquellos lobos habían pasado por mucho, sólo querían encontrar su lugar, una manada, y al intentar hacer las cosas bien, una vida había sido cobrada.

Derek sintió la desesperanza, ese mal sabor de boca que te dejaban las consecuencias, tragó con fuerza para pasarlo, pero sólo se intensificó. Aiden estaba muerto.

Cuando escuchó los taconeos rápidos de la Banshee, se alzó girando el rostro con lentitud, viendo como la chica se refugiaba en Stiles.

 _Stiles…_

Estaba allí de pie, abrazándola, y mirando aquello como si fuese su culpa. No lo era, Derek quería decírselo, quería abrazarlo y demostrarle lo mucho que le hacía feliz que estuviera bien, que era fuerte y lo había confirmado con aquella lucha.

Fue como chocarse contra una pared. ¿Por qué Stiles necesitaría su abrazo, si tenía el de Lydia? ¿Si tenía a todos sus amigos de pie a su espalda? Dándole su apoyo. Habían sacrificado un montón de cosas por él, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Derek? Nada. No tenía nada.

Pudo oír en su mente, emergiendo entre el dolor y sus espesos pensamientos, la voz del Nogitsune diciéndole: "es mío". Porque Derek cada vez que se enfrentaba al Demonio, le pedía que se lo devolviera, muy estúpido, no podían devolverle algo que jamás tuvo.

Derek se giró sobre sus talones, manteniendo el contacto de sus pupilas con las de Stiles, que no supo cuando se conectaron. Con ello se despidió en silencio, con esa expresión de resignación le hizo saber que su tarea ya estaba hecha y se iría de allí, al menos con una parte de él muy tranquila: Stiles volvía a ser _Stiles._

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y sus reviews siempre son amados.**

 **Mordidas dulces~**


	3. Parte III

**Hola a todos. He publicado antes porque mi tiempo libre se agota y bueno, no quería dejar las publicaciones a medias.**

* * *

 **III**

Se balanceaba sobre sus pies, adelante y atrás, mientras el elevador subía con lentitud, resonando oxidado, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento se desarmaría, dejando sólo la cuerda que lo elevaba.

Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a él. Comenzó a caminar hacia el loft de Derek, sintiendo su mano temblar antes de tocar la puerta y abrirla con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia un lado. Lo vio allí sentando en el sofá, sabía que el lobo lo había olido en cuanto aparcó, pero de todos modos levantó la bolsa de papel que traía en una mano, aun parado en la puerta.

—Ofrenda de paz —dijo Stiles, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Derek, algo extrañado, que luego asintió.

El humano al entrar pudo sentir la atmósfera pegarse contra su piel, caliente, eléctrica. La tensión hizo mella en su corazón, que golpeteaba con fuerza contra su pecho, intentó respirar, lento y profundo para poder calmarse, sabiendo que el lobo podía captar todo eso, sus sensaciones, su estado de humor, todo con sólo olfatear, con oír.

Al parecer, ser consciente de eso lo hizo relajarse más, ¿qué podría hacer para evitar todo su nerviosismo? Derek estaba muy al tanto de él, lo sabía.

Se detuvo cuando Derek se levantó, mirándolo a los ojos unos instantes, para luego ver el bonito piso que tenía.

—Iré por platos a la cocina.

Stiles asintió, él ni siquiera usaba platos, desenvolvía la hamburguesa y la devoraba, pero quizás Derek quería alejarse de él, quizás no había sido buena idea el haber ido de todos modos.

Cuando Stiles estuvo quitando todos aquellos recortes de diario, evidencia y cordones de colores desperdigados por las paredes de su cuarto; lo hizo con el fin de despejar su mente, de dejar todo eso atrás un tiempo. El último recorte lucía una fotografía de Derek, cuando fue detenido luego de que hallaran el cuerpo de su hermana enterrado en el patio. Sintió la punzada en su pecho, lo que le habían hecho al lobo en ese entonces, había sido una putada, lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro. Como también tenía claros sus motivos: no se conocían.

Ahora, extrañamente, parecían compartir un lazo, la empatía, el hecho de haberse salvado el culo unas cuantas veces. Derek lo había recibido cuando apareció allí para reclamarle. También cuando fue poseído por el Nogitsune. Había estado durante el ataque del Kanima. Había estado casi siempre que lo necesitaba. Stiles había estado meditando demasiado tiempo todo aquello, como era que aquella tensión se había vuelto atracción pura y dura. El humano lo deseaba, y no solo eso, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su recuerdo, ante él mismo. Nerviosismo, ansias, anhelo.

Le gustaba, Derek Hale le gustaba.

Dio un respingo y alzó la cabeza cuando el lobo se detuvo a su lado, extendiéndole un platillo, dejando el propio sobre la mesa y luego destapando con los dedos la botella de cerveza que tenía sujeta con el brazo contra su pecho.

—¿Sabes que es de mala educación beber solo?

—No cuando son menores de edad —rebatió Derek con una leve sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

Stiles pudo haber dicho muchas bromas sobre aquello, como que no le había importado su edad cuando lo empotró contra el escritorio aquella noche. Pero sólo logró aumentar su nerviosismo ante los recuerdos, porque en esas dos semanas en las que no se habían visto, justo después de vencer al Nogitsune, Stiles había rememorado esas manos cada noche, guiando las suyas por su propio cuerpo, imaginando, dejándose llevar.

Sintió el remezón por todo su cuerpo, una leve oleada de calor, entonces decidió abrir la bolsa frente a él para sacar las hamburguesas y papas risadas, incluso algunas empanaditas de queso, porque necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pero era tarde, Derek lo había percibido, ese cambio en su cuerpo, podría asegurar que incluso percibió las ondas de excitación esparciéndose sobre su piel, el aroma dulzón que desprendía el humano, y sus ojos se volvieron azules.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza, viendo como las nerviosas manos de Stiles tocaban todo, haciendo sonar las bolsas, y aquello lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Le dio otro trago a su cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa, para luego tomar las manos de Stiles y girarlo lentamente, clavando sus ojos verdosos en él, serio, dispuesto a no dilatar más aquello.

—Stiles, ¿por qué has venido? —Preguntó suave, no quería ponerlo aún más nervioso y lo vio tragar, su manzana de Adán bajar y subir, llamándolo, tan sugerente…

—Quiero saber por qué regresaste, Derek —dijo con total soltura, tranquilo de una manera extraña, como si al sacar aquello, se sintiera dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que viniera después—. Te habías ido, se supone que ya no regresarías más, yo creí que… ¿es por la manada? Te fuiste, Derek, después de lo que ocurrió… —Stiles bajó la cabeza, sintiendo la boca seca y el calor subir por su cuello, pero inspiró para seguir con su verborrea—. Creí que estabas arrepentido, yo creí tantas cosas, y ya no podía dormir, claro, tenía un demonio-zorro dentro, pero ese fue un factor también…

—Por ti.

Stiles alzó la mirada y boqueó, sacudió la cabeza y siguió boqueando. Entonces Derek sonrió levemente, algo divertido, para luego soltar sus manos ante el nerviosismo de todo lo que diría.

No estaba en sus planes, nada de eso lo estaba.

—Sentí que… me necesitabas, así que me aseguré de que Cora estuviera bien y volví de inmediato, aunque bastante tarde, los Oni ya habían sido liberados.

Stiles tragó con fuerza, ese movimiento se repitió y Derek lo observó unos instantes, para luego volver a alzar la mirada. Sabía que ese momento era crucial y tenía que estar controlado, lo sabía, pero su lobo comenzaba a ponerse inquieto.

Quería decirlo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía, estaba allí, sentado y con el miedo enfriando su garganta, un contraste total, porque su instinto calentaba su piel. Quería besar a Stiles, quería sentirlo, pero su lado humano tenía miedo. Porque él no se podía permitir tener nada bueno en su vida, siempre terminaba dañando a alguien, a su primer amor, a su manada cuando fue Alpha, todo lo hacía mal. O terminaban por destrozarlo.

—Aclárame que ése "por ti" no quiere decir nada amistoso, Derek, por favor…

El lobo lo miró unos instantes, abriendo la boca y el chico pudo apreciar sus paletas, las puntas de esos colmillos, que aún en estado humano eran enormes. Sintiendo el hielo entre su sangre, decidió que a pesar de que todo saliera mal, no se rendiría, que al menos con Stiles sería sincero.

Derek asintió, lentamente, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Stiles para abalanzarse sobre él en un beso voraz. Abrió la boca para reclamar la suya con hambruna, habían sido demasiadas noches de incertidumbre, preguntándose si todo aquello que había pasado entre ellos había sido un error, si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Stiles sintió el gruñido contra su boca, como también el regusto amargo de la cerveza deslizándose sobre su lengua mientras esas enromes manos lo tomaban de la cintura, recorriendo sus costados bruscamente. Escuchó los sonidos de las bolsas al ser movidas por el lobo hacia un lado, despejando la mesa donde ahora lo recostaba sin romper el beso.

La saliva se escurría entre sus bocas, caliente, bullendo en su cuerpo entre la mezcla del deseo que burbujeaba bajo su piel. Derek deslizaba la lengua por su boca, recorriéndolo todo, rememorando la textura y su sabor. Si antes habían perdido el control, ahora era incluso peor.

Derek tiraba de su sudadera con fuerza, sin poder quitarla, solo bajándola por sus hombros, para luego tirar de su playera hacia arriba. Estaba desesperado, perdido en ése momento, en querer sentirlo ya.

El humano podía sentir sus erecciones, lo duro que estaba Derek al refregarse contra él con descaro, como un verdadero animal. El sube y baja que hacía sonar la tela de sus vaqueros. Stiles abrió incluso más las piernas para poder sentirlo, subiendo la mano y aferrándola a los cabellos negros de su nuca con fuerza, gimiendo alto, sintiendo los mordiscos que le estaba dando el moreno en el cuello, tan fuertes, donde luego le seguía una succión, lo que seguramente dejaría unas bonitas marcas en su piel blanca.

Stiles no podía más que aferrase a su cuello y con la otra mano al borde de la mesa, porque con ese vaivén Derek la iba a destrozar. Se sentía tan deseado, tan importante, y era mutuo. Porque Stiles también lo necesitaba, lo quería. Lo quería allí con él, quería descubrir cuán lejos podía llegar ese desenfreno, ese deseo, y su corazón.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Stiles al escuchar el crujir de la mesa bajo su peso, y no quería que se detuviera.

Derek lo estaba tocando por todas partes, por el pecho, por sus costados, sus muslos sobre la tela. Lo abarcaba todo, y se movía fuerte, seco. Sus erecciones seguían apretadas contra la tela, era doloroso pero excitante, la desesperación del momento.

Iba a acabar, se iba a correr solo con esa fricción, con el peso de Derek sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus caderas con fuerza, una y otra vez.

—Stiles… Stiles —Esa voz ronca contra su cuello, su mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca. Su nombre era susurrado con vehemencia y eso era todo lo que Stiles necesitaba para desatarlo todo.

—¡Ah! Maldita sea, Derek…

Stiles se corrió arqueando la espalda, con la boca completamente abierta y enterrando sus cortas uñas en la nuca del lobo, que gruñó ante el ardor.

El aroma le embotó los sentidos, la más pura esencia de Stiles, y siguió embistiendo entre sus piernas, enterrándose de golpe y terminando también.

Para el chico, ver a Derek en pleno orgasmo era algo que debería estar prohibido, la manera en que apretaba los dientes y abría los labios, arrugando la nariz unos momentos, temblando de pies a cabeza, para luego abrir su boca y respirar. Abrió sus ojos, verdes por completo ante la luz del sol que se colaba por el enorme ventanal. Era humano, Stiles por fin fue consciente de aquello, porque la primera vez, cuando estuvieron en su cama, Derek tenía los ojos azules mientras se corría.

Sus manos se alzaron hasta ese rostro, clavando sus ojos color whisky con curiosidad y dijo—: Son pardos.

—Lo son.

—No, digo, sé que tus ojos son pardos originalmente, pero la otra vez, ya sabes, cuando estuvimos en tu cama y te corriste, tenías los ojos azules como cuando te conviertes.

Derek se mordió el labio inferior un instante, para luego bajar la cabeza y sonreír ampliamente. Stiles no tenía filtro alguno, y era curioso, era todo un adolescente hiperactivo. Y le encantaba.

—Los hombres lobo tenemos un lado animal mucho más desarrollado, con la esencia de un lobo, es como un sexto sentido, como si tu cuerpo pudiera ser dominado por lo más primitivo y lo más "humano". Cuando dejo salir ese lado animal, vienen los colmillos y los ojos azules, a veces puedo controlarlo, a veces no. Esta vez quise sentirte así.

Stiles lo besó, suave, tomando su labio inferior y jalándolo con los suyos. Sonriendo cuando lo soltó, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez. Definitivamente ese lobo le encantaba, mal humorado, serio, pero dulce en un aspecto que llegaba a derretirlo.

Cuando el Nogitsune lo había poseído, era como un espectador dentro de su cuerpo. Pero percibía todo claramente, fue tortuoso y escalofriante, pero ahora que meditaba todo eso, podía rescatar todo lo que había percibido con esos poderes. Los poderes de Lydia, la soledad de los gemelos Alpha, el miedo de Scott por sus nuevos poderes, Kira y su comodidad entre todos ellos, Malia y su odio contra el mundo.

Derek y su dolor, su pérdida, su soledad. Porque Stiles lo había culpado del secuestro de su padre, cuando realmente él también había sido engañado. Había percibido que el dolor acumulado por tantos años en Derek era genuino, que toda esa agresividad la había forjado con todas esas traiciones. Que Derek cargaba con muchas cosas.

Entonces supo que quería descubrir todo eso y mucho más, que quería ser parte de su vida y viceversa. Que Derek había perdido tanto e incluso mucho más que él. Que eso los unía, pero también el hecho de ser la balsa entre toda esa marea de maldiciones, seres sobrenaturales, muertes y desgracias.

Ahí estaba esa promesa, muda, transmitiéndose solo con su intensa mirada, con esa conexión. Sobre una mesa de centro, con la comida rápida a un lado, mojados bajo la ropa y sudando hasta mas no poder. No importaba, nada importaba, sólo que estaban allí, y que lo intentarían, que arriesgarían todo lo que les quedaba, que al fin y al cabo, sólo eran ellos.

Stiles por fin fue consciente del peso de Derek sobre él, de que acababan de correrse sólo con unos roces y una sonrisa se dibujó por sus labios, amplia, juguetona.

—Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba —murmuró subiendo las manos por el pecho del lobo, hasta posarlas en sus hombros.

Las cejas de Derek se alzaron y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció, y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, un tanto avergonzado. Se levantó llevando al humano consigo, mientras se sentaba y Stiles quedaba de pie, arreglándose la sudadera y el pantalón.

—Oh, hombre, tendrás que prestarme algo, no pudo andar por la vida así de pegajoso —dijo Stiles, que no quiso siquiera tocar la pretina del pantalón, sabía que tenía un completo desastre espeso bajo al tela y se sentía incómodo.

Derek asintió, se encontraba en la misma situación, así que fue a por ropa interior nueva que tenía dentro del armario. Le tendió la bolsa y un pantalón de buzo, ya que se podía tirar del cordón y así sujetarse a sus caderas.

Entonces el humano notó que Derek sólo tenía unos vaqueros en la mano para cambiarse y frunció el ceño levemente, mirando al lobo, que parecía intrigado ante su expresión. Stiles dejó sobre el sillón las prendas recién entregadas y tiró de las pretinas del pantalón de Derek, justo donde pasa el cinturón, para acercarlo, colando la mano entre la tela y la piel bajo su ombligo, dejando escapar un jadeo.

—No llevas ropa interior, tú… carajo. —Stiles sentía su sangre volver a bullir, como agua bajo un golpe de calor, burbujeante y abrazador. Lo reflejó su boca atacando los labios del lobo nuevamente con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra desenganchaba el botón de los vaqueros para deslizar los dedos a lo largo del adormecido falo, sintiendo que aún estaba tibio, tibio y pegajoso.

—Stiles —jadeó Derek contra sus labios, teniendo el inferior entre los dientes del humano—. Si sigues así, tu ofrenda de paz se enfriará.

—Para eso hay microondas, lobo amargado —respondió el chico hundiendo sus dedos entre el pelo negro de su nuca, suave y grueso. Metiendo la lengua hasta que le rozó los dientes, el paladar, y la volvió a sacar para permitir que la de Derek fuera la que arrasase con él.

Lo empotró contra la pared tras el sillón, y no supo cuando lo había guiado hasta allá, pero el humano comenzaba a pensar en que Derek tenía un fetiche con ello, con empotrarlo contra todo, y eso le encantaba, lo encendía de excitación.

Derek desabrochó los vaqueros de Stiles para deslizar los dedos por el borde de la pretina de su bóxer, llegando hasta la parte trasera, metiendo las manos y agarrando ambas nalgas y apretujándolas sin mucha suavidad, amasando y haciendo que sus erecciones se rozasen, la suya libre, la de Stiles atrapada bajo la tela. Pero no se molestó el quitársela, eso lo haría después. Tomó a Stiles de los muslos y lo instó a enganchar las piernas en sus caderas mientras se sostenía en su cuello.

—Ah, Derek, ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes?

—No lo sé, pero Stiles, haré que te arrepientas de haberme dado luz verde, porque voy a devorarte.

Esos ojos color whisky se fijaron en los suyos, que así de cerca se veían los matices café y verde. Sonrió para luego mirar su boca y morderse el labio. Stiles sintió ese remezón en su estómago, estaba ansioso, y caliente.

Llegados a ese punto, por fin se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado todo. Al principio Derek ni siquiera era de su confianza, pero a medida que comenzaron a conocerse, a salvarse la vida, se dio cuenta de que el lobo era un ser bastante bueno, muy correcto, joven, solo e inexperto, por ello había cometido tantos errores, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Derek había estado con él y no se había percatado de ello, estuvo preocupado y al tanto, su padre le había contado que cuando estuvo poseído y no podían dar con él, Derek había estado allí sin siquiera ser llamado. Había dicho que lo encontraría. Como también, lo que habían vivido ese día en que había hecho el pacto con el Nemeton para encontrar a su padre. La manera furiosa en que lo había tocado, lo había recibido. Como lo había hecho sentir deseado.

Stiles llegó a la conclusión de que si no se hubiesen tocado, jamás se habrían dado cuenta de esa atracción, como un cable cayendo sobre el agua, tomándolo todo, golpeándolo todo, así se habían sentido las manos de Derek sobre él.

Le gustaba, eso era, le gustaba la manera en que se sentía cuando estaban juntos, la manera en que le hablaba para reprenderlo, para decirle que era un idiota, pero que después compensaba con esos gestos que tenía cuando se preocupa por él. Derek era muy dulce a su manera, pero podía llegar a ser tan salvaje como su naturaleza se lo permitía. Ese contraste, era lo que encantaba a Stiles, que quería descubrir todos y cada uno de sus matices, y quería, también, mostrarle los suyos.

Por fin Stiles había perdido su miedo, quería vivir toda esa pasión junto a él, quería que todo fluyera y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

El beso cambió, Stiles movió sus labios suave, tierno, acariciando esa boca con verdadera vehemencia. Sintió el gruñido del lobo sobre su boca, estaba percibiendo lo que quería demostrarle. Para cuando se separaron, las sonrisas bobas no faltaron y ambos se calmaron.

Tuvieron que calentar la comida, y aunque no era lo mismo, seguía siendo comestible y ambos estaban hambrientos. Pronto vaciaron los platos y Derek se acomodó apoyando la espalda en una esquina del sillón mientras Stiles se acostaba sobre él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho firme. Sintió la mano de Derek tantear nervioso, para luego quedarse quietas sobre su abdomen y Stiles sonrió antes de enredar los dedos con los suyos.

—Me gustas, lo digo por si no quedó claro. La verdad es que ya no quiero malos entendidos, ya sabes, aquí pasa de todo, y también diré que me gustaría intentarlo, creo que no perdemos nada, como también me aseguro de que no vayas por ahí con otras, yo tampoco lo haré, pero tampoco es una relación tan seria, digo, todavía, bueno, más bien, depende…

—Stiles, no sigas —lo interrumpió Derek, sintiendo sus latidos nerviosos y olfateando la tensión en el aire. El chico cerró la boca y el moreno se inclinó para darle un casto beso antes de decir—: Repite sólo las primeras palabras…

Stiles frunció el ceño levemente, para luego sentir el nudo en la garganta cuando captó a lo que se refería. Carraspeó, porque lo había dicho de sopetón, no lo había planeado, pero decirlo así era distinto y porque… porque bueno, porque sí.

Pero esos ojos pardos lo miraban con tanto anhelo, brillando con luz propia, y sólo es necesitó para derretirse por dentro.

—Me gustas, Derek Hale.

Otro beso. Caricias lentas y dedos enlazados.

Lo que los había unido era la ira, la tristeza y la soledad, esa soledad que es diferente. Porque estar rodeado de personas no aseguraba que no te sintieras de esa manera.

Pero de eso podían olvidarse, porque pasara lo que pasara, al menos ya habían probado el dulce sabor del amor, correspondido, difícil e incierto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Mordidas dulces~**


End file.
